


Confession

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Pt 2 to day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her again. Knowing that going back to her door would change everything he took a deep breath and made his decision. He just hoped it was the right one.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 1: Contradiction  
> Day 5: Unacceptable, try again.

_He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her again. Knowing that going back to her door would change everything he took a deep breath and made his decision. He just hoped it was the right one._

Ellie watched as Nick stood there for what seemed like forever before finally taking a step toward her. She was frozen as he walked up to her until his arm brushed hers, breaking her out of her trance. Opening her door, she walked into her living room, almost afraid to turn around as he followed slowly, closing the door behind them and effectively locking them in silence. 

“Ellie I-”

“Nick look-” They both paused as they realized they had spoken at the same time. Nick broke the newly awkward silence first.

“You go first B.”

“Okay. I uh, I was on my way to see you. I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” Nick’s eyes widened. 

“Oh tonight yeah I uh… I wanted to apologize for what happened at the restaurant. I acted childish because I didn’t want you to go out with him and that was wrong. I will uh, try harder to be less overprotective.”

“ **Unacceptable. Try again.** ” Nick’s head whipped up, looking straight at her. Ellie was standing there with her arms crossed staring him down. 

“Wh-what?”

“Your apology Nick. It’s bullshit.” He was taken aback by her mini outburst and dropped down onto the sofa as she stayed standing, looking down at him. “I know you weren’t overprotective Nick. It’s the same reason you cancelled my date last year and why there’s no way in hell I’m like a sister to you, even if I don’t know why you would say that to begin with.”

“Ellie I-” 

“I read your note Nick!” His eyes widened and she started pacing as she rambled. “I know you told me to read it but I didn’t think I would and then today I got home and found myself opening it and Nick I swear I never thought that you telling me you loved me was what was written in there but-” She turned around then to cross back in front of the sofa when she was cut off by Nick’s lips on hers. Momentarily shocked, she quickly kissed him back, thankful when his arms came to wrap around her as her knees started going weak. They only pulled away when air was needed and Nick smiled, Resting his forehead against hers. 

“I’m really glad you read it. You’re right Ellie, I wasn’t being overprotective. I was jealous, like I was jealous last year when I cancelled your date. I didn’t know how to say it before even though it was subconsciously there but now I’m not wasting any more time. I love you Ellie Bishop.” Her breath hitched at actually hearing him say it and she kissed him again, softly. 

“I love you too Nick.” She was close enough that he felt the words whispered on his lips and pulled her back in, kissing her hard. 

Teling her she was like a sister to him may have been dumb in the moment but he certainly couldn’t complain about the results.


End file.
